United American Islands
The United American Islands is an alliance, of two islands found in both the Atlantic and Pacific Oceans. It consists of two, time-displaced islands; Colonial America, which is an island in the Atlantic consisting of the 13 colonies, and the Union Island, which consists of the Union states in the civil war, with some slight geography changes, The Australian Union, the ASF(Allied Shinobi Forces) , the United States, Israel, and the Draconian Republic. They are an advanced faction, keeping up with the modern world. They were once members of the United Nations- until they became a league of empires when the U.A.I left-, and are present members of NATO. The UAI's two islands of Union and Atlantic is the only place where Washingtonite can be found- on earth. And even though they technically are a military alliance, they act more like a country. Confederated States of the Atlantic In 2039, an island appeared in the Atlantic. This island was the 13 colonies of the United States. Not knowing what was even going on, the citizens tried to continue with their lives, until a week later when UNSC Spartan team Osiris was sent to investigate. They met hostilities from the Colonials, however, did their best to ease tensions. They met General Benedict Arnold, and George Washington, who were all easily terrified of them. George's army attacked them, however, their muskets didn't do much damage. Eventually, they made their way to Philadelphia, and met with the continental congress to explain the situation--at least that was the plan until the British attacked. Midway into the battle, The Liberator was sent to the island by Utah- which recently succeeded from the union- With the help of Spartan Team Osiris, The Liberator, the British were ultimately defeated. The Colonials were incredibly confused, however, after a very, very long time of explaining, by the UNSC and some help from The Liberator, the colonials not only accepted their fate of being in the future but even began to have a great relationship with the UNSC. They rapidly advanced, having their own navy and airforce- which was only one technological generation away from the U.S. Eventually, they join an alliance with the Union Island, which called themselves Union States of America. The Colonial America island named itself "The Confederated States of the Atlantic". North America is around 70 miles west of the island. The island is, geographically, considered to be part of North America- similar to how and why Greenland is. In 2065 they legislation was passed, renaming the nation to the "United States of the Atlantic", for they did not want to associate themselves with the Confederate States of America like their previous name somewhat did. Union States of America On the date, December 7th, 2041, an island appeared in the Pacific. The citizens of this, "Union Island", were terrified of what was going on. Suddenly, the entire south just vanished, and California and Nevada were now a peninsula. Lord Hood met with Abraham Lincoln. Surprisingly, Abraham caught on rather quickly that he was now living in the future. They talked, and after a while went to D.C. where a trade alliance was set up almost immediately. It is funny to note, that Abraham called the UNSC, the"UCSN" instead. The megacity of Adamsville was built soon after, named after John and Samuel Adams. The city rivaled cities such as New Mombasa and was almost completely run but a citywide A.I. A Year later, the Union States of America(U.S.A) set up an alliance with The Confederated States of the Atlantic, (CSA), called the United American Islands. Ever since they became a technological juggernaut- and by that, we mean mainly the Union Island, however, the CSA helped out as well- creating things such as the BB-26, GL-17 and the X-04. 80-70 miles south of the island, is where the dragon realms are. Around 100 Miles to the east is North America New Additions to the Union In 2065, after the Civil war went down, the UAI has invited multiple nations to join the alliance. The first was the New England Seceded States, however, the invited quickly died when they became a British colony. The next was the ASF. The ASF, or Allied Shinobi Forces is about the size of Texas. Then came The succeeded state of New Pennsylvania- the union of New Jersey and Pennsylvania. The UAI was very hopeful about that- however when the New Pennsylvanians started killing those who weren't catholic- the UAI quickly booted them out of the alliance. After New PA, came the Australian Union- which was the union consisting of 4 member states, the United States of Southwestern Australia, Central Australia, the Eastern Provinces of Australia, and finally New Zealand- who actually stay in the alliance...unlike New PA. They receive a lot of help from the other Member states of the UAI, trying tr rebuild themselves after being barren for years, and the recent attacks. The UAI is trying to get the Grand Republic of Texas to join, however so far Texas has declined, the UAI even tried to annex them but their efforts went in vain. However later, something happened that shocked the world. Not Only did the GRT go back into America, but The U.S joined the alliance. As well as The Draconian Republic and Israel. Making the U.A.I the largest faction on earth, with around 14 MILLION square miles. This makes America even stronger, for all nations within the Alliance, are entitled to Washingtonite, as well as the fact that the U.A.I. has, somewhat, access to America's nuclear arms. C.S.A Civil War By 2063, two new states were admitted to the union, these being the state of Maine and Long Island. Said states were anti-slavery, which the south disliked, and demanded that two more be admitted to balance out the slavery and anti-slavery. Which was not done. This was one of the first sparks of the civil war. The other was the tension between the Federalists and Anti-Federalists. Both hated each other, and the other's views, and believed that the nation should go this or that way. Eventually, the tensions exploded, resulting in several of the southern states seceding, forming the Atlantic Federation of States, however half of Virginia believed that the state had no right to secede, and itself seceded from Virginia becoming the state of West Virginia. The AFS was primarily those who liked slavery- as well as the democratic-republicans. The AFS was plagued with all the issues of the original 13 colonies, and some view that secession was a rash move. However as the war went on, the AFS formed the Confederated Nations with the "Confederated Union States". The Confederated Nations later becoming a rival to the United Nations. Richmond became the capital of the AFS, and in February of 2065, the AFS took Washington D.C., and the C.S.A's capital moved to New York City. More on the war effort in "Military Campaigns" U.S.A Civil War In 2063, things were relatively peaceful...that is aside from the tensions in California, Nevada, Kansas, and Iowa. For you see there was a group of people who believed that the Union was going nowhere. And that there was a technological, and overall just a stagnation. These people later managed to convince California, Nevada, Kansas, and Iowa to secede from the union, and form the Confederated Union States. These people were terribly outgunned and outmatched. However, they managed to stay alive to be a founding member of the Confederated Nations, which at its start was nothing more than the U.A.I's opposite. However eventually the Union defeated the CUS in 2064, yet the Confederated Nations wasn't disbanded. See more on that at its wiki page. Technology The UAI is a technological marvel, mainly thanks to Washingtonite, "Bio: Washingtonite is a very powerful material, only found in Colonial-america and on #he-union-island. It is incredibly strong, and very Light-weight. It has made the UAI an advanced nation, and many know it. They do not trade this valuable resource, due to it's valuableness. It is the only thing known to survive a Stalinium attack, and can destroy it". Here is a list of some of the technologies they have made BB-26 The BB-26 is the standard gun for the UAI military. It looks like a musket, however, is a burst-fire gun. It can fire a burst of 3 rounds(most likely made from Washingtonite) every 6 seconds. The Washingtonite bullets are what gives this weapon an edge against most modern day weapons. There is also the option for it to carry a bayonet GL-17 The GL-17 is a Gatling-gun. It can fire 290 rounds per minute. Mostly Washingtonite bullets of course. This is a very deadly weapon in the UAI'S arsenal. One drawback, is that it needs to have a tw- man crew(when not on forts and the such) for it is not very ligh weight. Unless you have someone strong enough who can push it around. X-04 The X-04 Is a tank. It's the Standard tank for the UAI. It fires almost as fast as a rail gun, but not quite. It's bullets are Washingtonite Based. It's hull is a strong as most modern tanks. T-36 The T-39 is a United American Islander heavy tank. It's barrel is actually a rail gun. Yeah. This tank's Gas Milage is incredibly great, which is a boost on long and drawn out missions. It's armor is almost impenetrable, and actually has little bits of Washingtonite armor here and there. G-12 The G-12 is a multi-cannoned American islander tank firing heat capable of penetrating as much as 10,000mm of armor with as much as 4-6 canons depending on variant, one for infantry support, another serves as a tank destroyer the only downside is this monstrosity doesn't have a turret capable of turning 360 degrees B-16 The B-16 is akin to the SR-71, it is a very fast plane; it could reach about Mach 3. Like the SR-71, there weren't a lot built. Only 40. It is armed with Missiles, laced with Washingtonite. It has chain guns on it's nose. On the wingtips, are some gatling guns. The Rods of God. The Rod of God satellites is ''the most powerful thing in the UAI Arsenal ''. One Variant is the X-64 which are satellites in orbit (Duh) that drop a tungsten rod, about the size of a telephone pole to the earth. It uses gravity to it's advantage, and it descends towards the Earth. When it touches the ground, it impacts with the force of a nuclear bomb, with zero radiation. This bypasses the laws set by the U.N, which prohibit nuclear warheads being dropped from space. The other variant, the Z-X16, is the same premise, but the satellite is a rail gun instead, rather than it simply dropping a rod. The force of this one.....is deadly. It could destroy states such as Connecticut. Luckily, it is incredibly hard to fire one, and the U.N is considering whether or not the Z-X16 should be prohibited. Military Campaigns The UAI is a nation that spreads democracy. Like 'Merica. The enemies they fight range from actual humans, to undead spawns. Here's the list of their Military Campaigns '2039-2040' 'The British Removal Campaign' This Campaign focused on defeating the British in the UCA. It Lasted a year, mainly due to the assistance of the UNSC. 11,000 UCA Soldiers died, with a complete British loss. '2062-2063' 'Wakandan Liberation' When the scourge invaded Wakanda, the UAI was once of the first that sent troops to help liberate it....it went horribly...really, really horribly for the UAI. They Lost close to 20,000 troops, many of which became undead and added to the army of the scourge. They changed their strategy when Wakanda was being liberated by students and such, to simply surround Wakanda and make sure no scourge could escape 'Australian Liberation Campaign' When the Nemicons invaded Australia, the UAI was the only nation that really provided heavy help. New Zealand was afraid of being conquered. Luckily, however, students of the academy went to help, along with Republic Forces. They Managed to reclaim a whole bunch of land, however eventually met at a stalemate. The Republic and UAI forces withdrew from the costly war as did the students of the academy. Eventually, doomsday came and destroyed Australia, turning it into a wasteland. The UAI kept Sydney, which was nuked by the Nemicons. Eventually, however Australia recovered, and the Australian Union was formed. 2063-2064 U.S.A civil war This was a very short war, only lasting about 10 months. Many citizens within the CUS never supported the confederates in the first place and fought for the union. The war ended with the capital of the CUS, Los Angeles being taken by the Union, and the leaders of the CUS being imprisoned. 2063-2065 The C.S.A. civil war The war started with the C.S.A have the upper hand, as it was marching throughout the A.F.S, however, things took a turn in 2064 with heavy resistance against the C.S.A., as well as the fact that the United States backed with the A.F.S. sending them much needed supplies. In December of 2064, Richmond was taken by the C.S.A., however not even 4 months later it would be taken back, and in February of 2065, Washington D.C was taken by the Federationists. However as the war progressed, the AFS' allies began to dwindle, the C.S.A took note of this, and by the middle of 2065 successfully invaded Virginia, leading to the A.F.S being declared defeated a month later. Category:Nation Category:Faction Category:Factions